Our Dark Hearts
by lanaiskhaleesi
Summary: After Pan's curse, Regina manages to get Emma and Henry to go back with them to the enchanted forest. Their journey begins in their realm, new foes and adventures to be had. While still struggling to get past the darkness that fills Regina, a certain thief may just be the answer to balancing her darkness. OQ Canon - ships slightly centric as well - CaptainSwan, Snowing, etc.
1. Chapter 1

It was coming, and it was coming fast. Gold was dead, so was Pan and Henry and Emma _needed_ to get to safety. There was no other choice but have them cross the town line. She couldn't focus on it now. Even if he was a beast, Rumple had been her mentor, he was her oldest friend. He was gone now, but it was no time for mourning. The curse was coming and she knew, _she knew_ , that Henry would not be able to go with them. The knowledge hit her heart with full force and she could feel her heart instantly breaking. But she couldn't feel the loss, not now when she needed to make sure that her baby was safe. Her pain, her grief for the loss of her son would have to wait. Even when the rest of the group was sobbing, distraught and with no knowledge of what to do; her mind began setting everything in motion. Her son needed to be safe, even if it wasn't with her. She'd sacrifice it all for him, in any realm, any universe, any reality, if he was safe, nothing else mattered. She had to say goodbye to the thing she loved most. Henry could not go over with the curse, he would stay in the land without magic.

"We need to get going," Regina said as she turned to the group. Everyone's faces distraught. Belle still kneeled sobbing over Rumple's death. Neal in a trance over the scene he had witnessed. The stupid dwarfs, ready for orders, ever so loyal to their sweet prince and princess, "Emma, you need to get your bug, get enough supplies to make it to New York. I'll go home and pack some clothes for Henry. We'll meet at the town line."

"What? We can't just leave." Emma replied as she held tightly on to Henry.

"Yes, you can. You're the savior of this curse, you can come and go as you like. Henry was born in this world, he can't go with the curse," her eyes turned to look at Henry. Her sweet baby boy. She moved to Henry and cupped his cheek lovingly as a weak smile escaped her lips, "We need to make sure that Henry is safe. Make sure he has his best chance. _You_ are his best chance."

"Y-you're leaving me?" Henry asked as he stuttered with teary eyes.

"Not by choice," Regina whispered.

"Regina, are you sure there isn't anything we can do? Maybe a spell, or I don't know a secret portal." Emma insisted.

"There's no other choice, we have no other way."

"Wait! Wait!" Hollered a voice from down the street. Tiny trotted breathlessly up the cold street. One hand in the air waving to the entire group as his other hand held a small burlap bag.

"Tiny, what's going on?" Snow asked.

"The… the b-beans!" His breath staggered and he hand one hand to his knee as he stuttered holding up the burlap bag, "A sprout. In fields. Survivor. Small portal."

"A magic bean? But they were destroyed," Regina took the bag as a smile appeared on her face.

"I just said it was a sprout! A survivor, lady!" Tiny raised his still breathless voice.

"Regina, can you make a portal, maybe enough for Henry and Emma to travel over to the Enchanted Forest," Snow's hopeful gummily sweet voice asked.

Her hand hovered over the bag, sensing the sprouts magic, it was there and it was strong enough to create a portal – enough for two people. Her smile grew, this was the way to get Henry to her. Her heart soared at the hope that her son would be with her. She would not have to lose her baby.

She looked to the sky, in the closing horizon, the green smoke coming closer. Her hand hovered over the sky, sensing the time the curse's imminent completion. They only had a few hours.

"We can make a portal, enough for both. I'll need some things from my vault," she turned to face Emma and Henry with a relieved smile spanning from ear to ear, "You can come home with us."

"But didn't you say that he couldn't go with you guys? That's the only way of breaking the curse, for you to never see Henry again." Emma reasoned.

"Yes, that's true. But Rumple is a man of loopholes. Somehow he would have added something to the curse. Technically, Henry is leaving me. The Enchanted Forest remains still, the curse did not create it. The curse merely created Storybrooke and transported all of us here, the Enchanted Forest never disappeared. Therefore, if you take a portal to the Enchanted Forest, you will be there after the curse breaks. I can fashion the portal in a way that leaves you in it while the curse returns all of us back. That way, the curse won't touch Henry and in that sense, he will have left me. When I see Henry again, the curse will no longer exist and its ties will not exist. It works."

"What if it doesn't?" Emma asked.

"You have to have faith that it will, Regina's logic works." Snow said.

"What if it doesn't? What if it doesn't work?" Emma pressed.

"You will most likely be brought back here. Since this is where Henry was born, he stays here. I can ensure that you two stay together and land together." Regina answered.

"I want to do it." Henry said bravely.

Emma looked at Henry hesitant, mostly fearful. She looked back at Regina, the same look in her face as her, fearful but it was more than that, Emma knew, she had seen that look back in Neverland. Henry was the only thing Regina had that was close to happiness. No matter what, she knew Regina could make sure Henry was safe. For her family, they had to try.

"Okay, let's do it." Emma finally said giving in.

They didn't have time for running, let along driving a car to her vault so teleportation was the only option. They left the rest of the group to catch up with them whatever way they could. Neal, Snow and David rode in David's truck as the rest of the insipid dwarves went to warn the rest of the town of the coming curse. They all agreed to meet at the town line in case, for any reason at all, the portal did not work, both Emma and Henry would still be able to leave on time. Regina, though, was not about to let that happen.

As soon as she apparated into the vault, Regina whisked both her wrists and cauldrons, vials of ingredients, and her spell book hovered in the air setting themselves neatly in her potions table. The fire under the cauldron blistered. She needed to hurry. The heat she knew would start to burn her skin, but she was not going to worry about burns when there was an opportunity for her son to be with her. In any other circumstance, she'd take this time for a potions lesson with Emma, but there wasn't any time for that. There were specific ingredients that required special handling and specific cuts that she could not entrust to neither Emma or Henry.

"Can we help with anything?" Emma asked.

Regina worked quickly, cutting a bit of the rabbit's foot in a diagonal segment. There was only one thing Emma could help with, the simplest of ingredients. She took a small sharp blade from a nearby drawer and handed it to Emma who took a quick step back before Regina could instruct her on anything.

Great, here we go again with these stupid trust issues, Regina thought.

"Are we seriously doing this now?" Regina growled slightly, "I am literally making a potion so that _you_ along with my son can join your parents in a whole other realm. Do you think that distrust is warranted right now?"

"She's right, mom," Henry said, "She's helping. You need to try and trust her. She's done things to prove herself."

"It's just habit, sorry." Emma winced.

Rolling her eyes, Regina handed Emma the blade once more and said, "I need about two ounces of blood from the both of you. I'm going to make sure you're not separated while traveling. You're going to be bonded until you step into the other side. We can't take any risks."

As she grinded the bean sprout, she began chanting a slow spell, to combine the magical elements together. Every step bringing back memories of Rumple teaching her how to combine different spells to make her own. A small pang of grief filled her as she remembered him. She remembered her mother too, how she would watch her through slightly open doors as she made potions when Regina was a child. Remembering when she had gotten caught by her mother on a certain occasion where her mother was tending to the cleaning of her vials. She was sure her mother would scold her, even give her a few shocks of magic to have her learn her lesson, but to little Regina's surprise, her mother had showed her how to ensure long lasting scales of a mermaid. How to clean them and keep their magic lasting for years. It was bittersweet.

She could hear the pained wince from Henry as Emma made a cut on his hand, and for a moment her motherly instincts came in and she wanted to go and soothe him, but she had to remain focused. She opened a truck holding sealed boxes. As she scanned the lot, she took the specific one she was looking for.

She placed it next to the cauldron and opened it quickly and began looking for a measuring cup.

"Dirt?" Emma remarked questionably.

"Enchanted forest soil, specifically, my castle grounds soil. This will help direct the portal to a specific point. This way we will know exactly where you land. We can find each other easily." She took a handful of soil and just like the rest of the ingredients, chanted the small spell biding it to the rest of the bubbling liquid now mixed together.

"I just need a bullfrog eye and dragon's nail and we can add the last ingredient." She smashed the bullfrog eye and both Henry and Emma groaned at the squashing noise.

"Okay, hand me the blood," Regina said. She mixed both their blood and poured it over the cauldron, smoke appearing and flowing out of it. Regina stirred as she chanted in whispers. The two observer's she had soon noticed that the concoction began to get harder and harder to stir as she continued chanting.

As the last chants finished, the smoke disappeared and all that was left was black sand like substance.

"Okay, it's done." Regina said.

Before making their way to the town line, she went into a small closet hidden through her enchanted forest dresses and hesitantly took the paper map that she had not touched in years. Both Emma and Henry observing her with confused faces, "You'll need this as well, in case you don't land in the castle." She noted showing them the brown paper. They did not ask any questions, there wasn't time.

As she returned, she took hold of the cauldron and flicked her wrist, then all three of them landed in the town line. Emma's yellow bug now parked right in front of the town line, thanks to David and Snow.

"We've been waiting an entire hour for you! It's almost complete!" Snow said nervously pointing towards the approaching rumble of clouds.

Ignoring Snow's whines, Regina walked a few feet away from the group with black sand filled cauldron in hand and began to spill the sand on the road and create a circular form. She made three turns until she finished the contents and then set the cauldron on the ground, "Okay, it's time. I need both of you on either side of me."

Emma and Henry approached her preparing themselves for what came next. Regina took the brown paper map out of her coat and handed it to Emma, "If for whatever reason, you cannot make it to the castle or there's a fluke in the potion and the portal leads you somewhere else in the Enchanted Forest, use this map."

Emma was about to open it when Regina's hands halted her, "It's blank. It only works in the Enchanted Forest. It's powered by the magic that runs through the earth of that land."

"Where does it lead?" Emma asked.

"It leads to a manor… where I grew up. No matter where you are in the Enchanted Forest, it will guide you to the manor. That's it's only destination. It's takes you through the lightly traveled routes, so you should hopefully not find any trouble."

Emma nodded. Regina then placed her hand on Emma's magicking a handful of coins, a mix of coppers, silvers and golds, "In case you need to buy food or stay the night somewhere. Don't be too trusting, but make sure to be safe."

"Thank you, Regina."

Regina nodded, turning her attention to her son. He'd grown so much, she realized.

As Emma hugged the rest of her family, Regina gave Henry a soft kiss on his forehead, "I'm sorry mom."

Regina's head tilts as she listens to his words, "Why are you sorry, Henry?"

"All of this, It's my fault. I-I thought you didn't love me, that's why I looked for Emma. Bu-but if I had stayed under the curse with you, no one would have gotten separated. Grandpa wouldn't have died, no one would have died and… I was wrong to think you didn't love me, to make you feel like a bad person. You wouldn't have done everything you did if you didn't love me."

"Oh Henry, none of this is your fault. I was wrong too, I cast this curse out of vengeance and hate. Rumple died a hero, saving all of us. I need to start doing what's right too, even if still being a villain."

"But you are changing, "Henry said hopefully.

Regina nodded meekly, "I love you Henry. Since the moment I met you, I knew you were going to be my son. I was so scared I was going to lose you. My little prince."

"I love you too mom." Henry croaked as he gave her a tight hug.

As their hug subsides and Regina calmed the small sobs that escaped her son, she whispered into his ear, "Once we get to the Enchanted Forest, I'll show you all the best and my most favorite places there."

"Promise?"

With a wide grin, she gave Henry a sweet eskimo kiss and whispered, "I promise my little prince."

As they said their last goodbye's and see you later's Regina took both hands off and held them together as she began the spell. The portal began to swirl and open as they could feel the force pulling them in. Regina turned around to look at the now quickly approaching curse, "You need to jump, _now_!"

At her order, the two of them jumped into the portal and it closed quickly leaving the ground empty.

Regina's heart beating fitfully hoping that it had worked. She stepped forward into the town line and turned to look at the coming storm.

She looked down at the rest of the group, Snow, David, Neal, Hook, a couple of the dwarves (why are they always there?), "Ready to go?"

"Ready," Snow said.

"Let's go home." David replied looking to Snow.

She observed the rest of the group who returned her questions with affirmative nods. She took the scroll out of her pocket and read the spell. It will take a lot of energy out of her. It's already taken her a lot to make the potion in addition to opening the portal, but she needs to get to her son.

She musters as much power as she can. She takes the scroll and rips it in half, knowing it will disappear her town. This town that she learned to call home. She knows returning to the place she once called home will be difficult. Painfully horribly memories live in that forest. Many memories and places she had not dealt with and doesn't feel quite ready to face just yet, or ever in fact. Her magic is different now. It's not as dark as before, it's grayed in some ways. She will have Henry, though, that will make all the difference. That will help her fight off the darkness.

She closed her eyes and raised her hands, the scrolls dissipating into magic running now through her veins, turning and binding with her own magic as her purple light meets the greened of Pans clouds.

Their going back. Everyone is going back.

.*.

It's like going down a dizzyingly steep slide. It's like going down those tube slides but worse – much worse. Their still holding hands and the screeching sound of the portal turns them and turns in circles. The blood magic must be working since they don't feel anything pulling them away from each other.

"Don't let go Henry!" Emma yells and Henry nods.

It's difficult to breath, their breath tightening possibly from the thrusting of the bend in the walls of realms moving from one realm to another, bending reality in mere seconds. They feel it seconds later, like seeing the end of a tunnel after holding your breath inside it for a long time. The portal opens and they're being thrown out from the sky!

Not form the ground or a tree or from at least a closer height to the ground. They are up above, almost feels like flying. The portal shot them out miles above the castle it seems. She looks to Henry who has a massively scared face almost to the point that she thinks he might be seeing his life flash before his eyes.

She thinks it's her magic, or instinct but she's reaching out for Henry. All she can think about is keeping him safe and her magic pulls him closer to her. She wraps her arm around him and they're falling and falling. She can see it, it's like a shimmer. She remembers the times they'd done it before to keep villains away. Remembers Regina' breaking the one she had managed to make last time. It's a protection spell, and she knows once they hit, they will bounce off and land who knows where.

It's too late to try and conjure any protection for her own. All she can hear is Henry's scared yells and like a blow against a wall, the pain hits them and they bounce off the barrier. They're flying backwards farther and farther away from the castle. She sees they're landing, right smack in the forest. She has time now time to conjure some kind of protection.

She remembers Regina's words, " _Don't think… feel. Feel what you want to do. See what you want to do."_

Protect Henry, she thinks. Land somewhere safe, she thinks.

With a small swish, the white cloud of magic envelopes them and they land on a wooded area, on lush grass. It works, they're safe. A reliefed sigh escapes her heart but she can now feel Henry's shaking body.

"We're safe, Henry, we're safe." She whispers to him. Both laying on the grassy area, looking around all she sees are large tall trees that fill the distance.

Henry continues weeping as Emma shushes him softly, attempting to ease his fears.

"I-I want my m-mom…" he mutter's through sobs.

"I'm here, Henry," she whispers.

Henry's head shakes, "Regina. I-I want my mom Reg-gina."

Her heart breaks slightly at his request. He wants Regina. She can't say she doesn't understand or can be angry for wanting her. Regina has reminded her as well, Regina raised him. She knows him better than anyone. Regina did soothe every fever, knows how to calm every tantrum, she is Henry's mother. Emma knows she, herself, is Henry's mother as well, but it's different, their relationship is different. She came into his life at a much older age, their bond is different than that of Regina and his. Although slightly jealous, she's happy. She's glad her son has that person, that person to call a loving _mother._ She didn't have that and is thankful to Regina that she was there to fill that part, the part that every abandoned child wishes to be filled, to bond with her child on a more intimate and personal level. Emma knows she lost that opportunity, but she has her son now, and she will not waste time now.

"We'll get to her soon, Henry." She whispers.

.*.

The curse comes over them like dozing off into sleep. They feel the heated clouds covering them, everything going dark and she feels the slight change in the ground. Hard cement turning to plush grass. The thundering overtakes their ears and nothing but warm clouds and thundering around them.

Just like waking up after a nap, the clouds fade and they're back. Like they never left. She had timed it perfectly. She looked at a small pocket watch she had carried with her, on the dot. Five minutes. She made sure to give the portal five minutes wait time until they released them. The curse had completely disappeared from the land by now. She had to hope it worked. She couldn't live knowing that Henry would not be with him, she just couldn't.

She remembered the little sleeping princess. She inwardly laughed at what Maleficent and her had done to her. So, she was pregnant. Great, more sniveling happiness and hope to fill this realm.

It had been hours later that they finally began to make their way to the royal castle. Everyone insisted on not wasting time wanting to make sure they reached Emma and Henry soon as possible. Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora were more than generous proving them with weapons, food and horses to make their journey.

They had seemed nervous around them, Regina only guessed it was because of her presence. She still struck fear into the hearts of people. Not that she was complaining; in fact, she was quite happy to be left alone. She was pretty exhausted from the amount of magic she had used, all in one day. She couldn't stop now, she needed to get to her son.

It was about midday when they began setting out down the road towards the castle.

"Do we really have to tell her?" Aurora asked Phillip. Both waving with fake happy smiles to the group as they set off on their journey.

"Yes, we do. If we don't, you know she will take it out on the baby." Phillip replied.

"She's not really the one who worries me, or her flying monkeys. _He's_ the scarier one," she said.

"I know. We must tell him the Queen is back. That's who he's after anyway."

.*.

"So, how far to the castle?" David asks Regina.

Regina turns to give him a glare with a brow raised, "You seriously don't know the way to this castle that you are obsessively possessive over claiming as your own?"

"I'd know the way if you hadn't stolen it away from Snow and forced us away from it." David countered.

"I _married_ into it you dimwitted farmer. Legally, I still own it."

"Yes, after you murdered your husband, as I recall. A good and fair _King_ , my _wife's_ father."

She was not going to listen to him. The stupid shepherd knew nothing. Nothing of what she went through. She could explain, but what would that do? She needed no pity and did not want or need it. He was no one to her, she only tolerated him for Henry's sake. David didn't know the first thing of what she had went through, he was as self-righteous as Snow; thinking everyone and everything was heroic and sweet. That people like her deserved an unhappy ending, if he only knew what they had done to her. But she didn't need David's approval, didn't care for it. And she was not one to share with others. She rolled her eyes and moved up further.

It would be a full day's trek to get to her castle. It was early morning and they would make it by sunset if they kept the same pace. Soon enough she would see Henry and it would all be good. She missed him already, even knowing she would see him again, soon, in fact. She needed to hug her son, kiss his tiny forehead and tell him how much she loved him.

She would stand it all for him. To see her baby boy.

.*.

It was nearing nightfall and Emma needed to find shelter for her and Henry. The map had been very helpful just as Regina had said, it took them through lightly or completely untraveled roads.

When she had opened the map for the first time a glowing white light appeared. Soon, it located them and images of ink showered their surroundings. Some mountains, hills, and forested areas showed. A line formed into the direction they were meant to go. She slightly felt the pull of the map as well. Although thin, the paper map tugged her hands in the direction it prompted her to go.

"We have to find a place to sleep." Emma said.

"The map doesn't GPS you to a Granny's bed and breakfast or something, does it?" Henry chuckled.

She was glad he was making sly jokes again. He had been quiet for the first few hours of their trek after he had calmed down. It was a pretty traumatic experience, being flung miles above land not having anything to keep you safe. He was a very brave kid, Emma thought.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Henry whispered nervously.

She knew what he was talking about. It was like him to feel guilty for choosing one mother over the other to comfort him. But she needed to reassure him it was okay, "Henry, do not apologize for that. It's okay. I understand."

"You do?" His head tilted, seeming confused at her statement.

She nodded, "She raised you. She's your mother, will always be your _mother."_

"But you're my mom too and-,"

"Yes, I am your mom. But Regina raised you. You two have a special bond. One no one can break. It's okay to ask for her. I came into your life at a later time. I know you love me, kid. I love you too. There are things that you can only get from Regina. Just like there are things that you can only get from me."

"I just didn't want you to think I didn't want you… like, like a made my Regina feel." His head sagged at his words and merely looked at his feet as he walked.

Emma halted him, "Henry, listen to me. Regina knew what she had done, creating that curse, was wrong. The only thing that you made her feel is that she needed to change. She did it for you Henry, because she loves you. That is the true love of a mother, putting their children before anything and anyone else. You made her feel like a better mother, a mother who could do right by her child."

His eyes were glazed over and she could see that he felt horribly guilty for the pain he thought he had inflicted on Regina, "I think you and your mom should just sit and talk. You need to tell her how you feel. I'm sure she will tell you the same thing I did."

Henry nodded and continued walking.

They walked for a few more minutes until they came to a fork on the road. They halted waiting to see where the map would take them. They needed to come up to an Inn of some kind, of not Emma was going to figure out how the hell to conjure up a tent and sleeping bags.

Her magic felt stronger here for some reason, more alive. She assumed it was because of the realm they were in. This was where she was born and as she recalled Regina saying, the Enchanted Forest literally was magic.

As she felt the map tug her to the right, she heard an eerie screech come from above the trees.

"W-What is that?" Henry asked as she grabbed hold of Emma's red leather jacket.

Emma quickly put her hands up ready to summon an energy blow or anything at all to protect themselves with.

Wind blew harshly as their eyes widened at what descended from above.

Flying monkeys.

"What the hell?" Emma muttered.

"Mom, their c-coming this way!" Henry screamed.

Hand raised she attempted to throw an energy bolt at the creature but the monkey swerved and she missed it. Another three monkeys began jumping down from above as well.

Failing miserably, Emma's magic began faltering as she sent over bolts of white magic that either were not strong enough or were dodged by the winged beasts. She was getting too nervous and over thinking. It was messing with her magic.

As the four creatures began descending closer and closer they heard a male voice holler, "Get down!"

With no time to question who it came from, they crouched down both cocooned together on the ground. Emma peered from her covered eyes to see an arrow fly and pierce threw a monkey's heart.

Once by one they fell screeching. Once silence over took the forest, Emma and Henry both stood to see their hero approaching. There were a few other men standing behind him with what looked like a small little boy no older than four years old.

"Are you both alright?" he asked.

"Yes," Emma replied, "Thank you. You, you saved our lives."

"Just the honorable thing to do for two people in danger. Those winged beast have been quite pesky the past few months. I'm only glad we arrived on time." He replied.

"My magic is faulty. I'm still learning."

"Best to try on winged beasts than on people, eh?"

Emma nodded, "I'm Emma, Emma Swan and this is my son Henry."

The man extended his hand out to shake Emma's, "Robin of Locksley, at your service. These are my merry men."

"No way." Emma and Henry said in unison. Mouths dropped and not believing the sight.

"There is a way, actually, just down that trail." Robin commented, Emma chuckled realizing they were not in their realm, therefore the colloquial phrases were not common here.

"Sorry, right, were not from here."

"Did you come back with that cloud. Possibly another curse?"

"No, but are family was brought back in it. We came through a portal."

"Ah, are you all looking to meet one another? It's quite dangerous in the forest if you don't know where you're going. Especially with winged beast roaming the skies," Robin skimmed both over, "No weapons I see."

"It was all rushed, we have a map that leads us to where we are set to meet our group."

"Do you all have anything to sleep in, any food?"

Both shaking their heads, "Like I said, it was all rushed. I have money, though," Emma said.

"That won't do you much good here now. The commodity now is bartering. Food, shelter, weapons, clothing. If you haven't got that, then you are at a true loss."

Emma looked to Henry who stood still holding her arm. Now, what the hell was she going to do?

"Why don't you come to our camp. We can have you fed, clothed if need be and see what we can do to help you." Robin suggested.

"I don't know," Emma replied recalling Regina's warning.

"Mom, it's okay, it's Robin Hood. Trust me, the storybook said he was good. We can trust him." Henry smiled at her.

The storybook, right. Henry had read over it cover to cover more than once, so she knew if he said it was safe, then it would be okay. She still needed to keep her guard up, she needed to make sure to have her magic accessible in the event of anything happening. She couldn't risk it.

"Alright, lead the way, Robin Hood."

.*.

The sunset was setting in once they arrived on the road that lead to her castle.

Something was off, she could feel it. They turned a curved roadway and she saw it, she shimmering silver castle.

As she approached she raised her hand, halting the caravan behind her.

"What's going on?" Snow asked.

Ignoring her question, Regina stepped in front of the small ditch. She looked down to the left of it and to the right. It was a circle surrounding the castle grounds. She touched the air in front of her, she sensed the reverberated flow of magic. A green sheath appeared over the area.

"A protection spell," She said.

"Then undo it," David ordered. God, he was insufferable.

"If I had done it, I'd be halfway home. If I had done it, I would have told Emma and Henry about it and they would be here. As you can clearly see, they are not."

"Then who did it?" Snow asked.

"I don't know, but we are going to figure it out. We are getting our castle back. Whoever took my chair is going to pay."

"We have to make a plan first, we need to get rest and eat first. Then tomorrow we can work on getting the castle back." Snow said.

"What we need to do first, is head to the manor. Emma and Henry will be going there just like I told them. From here it's about a three-day journey. You do remember they came in through a portal, right? Your daughter has only been here once and probably does not remember her way around. In addition to your grandson never being here before, they have no weapons, no food. We need to get to them."

"Emma has magic, she's the savior. They will be fine until we get there." David said proudly.

He really could not be more annoying, she thought. He was worried about bringing a stupid protection spell to get inside a damn castle than getting to his own daughter as soon as possible.

"Do whatever the hell you want, I'm going to get my son and Emma first." Regina huffed as she began to make her way back.

"Regina, wait!" Snow hollered, "We need to stick together."

"Tell that to your shepherd. Clearly, he's more worried about getting his throne than his own daughter and grandson."

"How dare you?!" David growled approaching her.

"How dare I?" Regina laughed, "I'm merely stating the apparent facts."

"We need to make sure these people have a place to live. We can get them settled and then go find Emma and Henry."

"They can have that at the manor. It's big enough for the entire group. We can regroup there."

"There is a castle here," David insisted, "We can bring the protection spell and-."

"That's not happening," Granny said as she walked up. For the first time, Regina was glad to hear the old wolf's voice, "In this, we all agree with Regina. Emma and Henry come first. There is a vacant inn just a few miles out. Ruby is looking for food with a few other dwarves. We can sleep there and head out tomorrow. I know a few trails that can help get us there faster."

With Granny shutting down any protest coming from David, they made their way to the inn, to get rest for the night. Tomorrow they would head to the manor, they would get to Emma and Henry. As long as they had them, then and only then, could they worry about other things.

.*.

The fire was warm and the stress had vanished a bit more. Across the fire, she saw Henry playing with Roland. Robin's son had quickly taken to Henry. When they had made their way back the merry men camp, Roland had trotted right behind Henry asking him if he was a kid just like him.

Once Henry said yes, Roland, wide-eyed and all, could not stop saying how happy he was that there was another kid in the camp to play with.

Henry was teaching Roland how to play hopscotch through the dimly light camp. Their laughs and giggles taking over the encampment while some of the men also tried to learn the game.

"My son is quite taken by your son." Robin said as he approached Emma.

"I would be too if he was the first kid near my age around," Emma chuckled.

"May I sit?" Robin asked as Emma nodded.

"So, I've talked to my men. We have decided to take you to this manor where your family is."

"Oh, no you don't have to. This is more than enough-"

"We want to. We assume there are other people who came over with the curse. Things have changed since before the curse took over. My men and I know the land well, we could be a great asset to your group. We can help until you are all settled."

"Thank you, Robin Hood, I'm sure the group will be grateful for your help, along with that of your men's. I was thinking of asking you, I just wasn't sure that you'd accept. I mean, you have a son to think of after all."

"My son is quite used to moving about, that's not a problem. It's better to remain close now, given those wretched creatures flying about."

"How long ago did they arrive?"

"Just a few weeks ago," Robin said as he picked the fire with a stick, "I've never seen the likes of it in the land before."

"I thought they were a myth or fairytale but now I don't know what could not be real or false," Emma replied, "If they're here, that means that their witch is here too."

"What witch?"

"Well, in my land they're from a land called Oz and they are the little beasts of the Wicked Witch of the West."

Robin's brows raised, "The Wicked witch? Blimey, thought I'd never see her again."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked as she took a spoonful of stew. To her surprise, it was actually pretty good. Who knew men, let alone the merry men, could cook decent stew.

"I stole something from her once. A long time ago. Only met her once. Wicked woman."

"Do you think she's after you?"

He shook his head, "No, her beasts would have stormed by now. Either way, she's taken over the Evil Queen's castle, there's a barrier around it. Not sure if you've seen in," Oh she had seen it, been hit by it actually, "She's been in there the entire time, only sending her beasts out to wreak havoc. It's clear she's biding her time for something… the question is, what?"

"Papa, look!" Roland hollered from across the fire, "I'm playing hopscotch! Henry taught me!"

"That's wonderful Roland!"

Both Robin and Emma chuckled, seeing how both Henry and Roland seemed to be having more fun that they should be for a mere game of hopscotch. But they mostly chuckled at the huge merry men attempting to skip with one leg, proving that is was not such an easy task even if it was just a children's game.

"You've raised a very kind and well-behaved boy. Roland doesn't take well to strangers, yet, he has been taken by your son. You've raised him well." Robin told Emma after they had finished eating.

Emma half-smiles knowing that his statement is not quite true, "I didn't raise him."

"Oh, his father then?"

Emma scoffs, "He left before he knew he existed. He recently came back, though. He's with the group as well."

"I don't mean to impose, but, just curiosity, did he grow up alone?"

Emma shakes her head, "No, he has a mother. Henry is who is because of Regina."

"Regina? It sounds familiar, is she in the group?"

Emma nods, "I am quite sure you know her well. She just goes by a different name here."

"What name is that?" Robin asks.

Emma was not going to tell him. She knew Regina had enemies in this land. Knew that if she said Henry was the son of the Evil Queen there would be a target on his back. He'd be used for revenge, for any crazy scheme to get back at Regina for the pain she inflicted. So, she'd not mention who her name was in this realm, over her dead body she would.

"She doesn't really go by that name anymore," Emma began, "His mother had done a lot of horrible things before Henry. She turned over a new leaf though, for her son. It's quite admirable, suppressing your wants and needs, forcing an unwanted change in yourself out of love for someone else. She's changed for Henry. It's difficult to trust her at times, there's still distrust, but her actions remind us that she is slowly changing."

"Changing is difficult. When Roland was born, I knew I had to make a change. I had to set an example, be honorable and just for him. I agree, it's very admirable what his mother has done for her Henry."

"It was difficult at first, still is sometimes. Before you found us, we had been free-falling from the portal across the sky. I managed to get my magic to work so we could land safely. Henry was so stricken that he wouldn't stop sobbing, I didn't know what to do. He asked for her. He kept pleading that he wanted his mother. I may be his birth mother, but the woman who nurtured him, loved him before anyone else did was Regina."

"But you're here now for him. That's what matters."

Yes, she's here now. She is so very grateful for that, "I won't miss anything anymore. We have a good relationship which I'm happy about."

"It takes time," Robin smiled at her as he stood, "Well, I'll be turning in, we've got a long day ahead of us. The map you showed me, it appears the manor is just north of the end forest. We should get there soon in just a few days if it all goes well."

"Thank you, Robin, truly."

"Not a problem at all. I do look forward to meeting the group, to see who I might know from it. And of course, also thank Regina, for raising such a kind boy. My son has not had someone his own age show this much kindness. It speaks greatly of the person who raised Henry."

* * *

 _ **Here it is! A new fic!**_

 _ **Since it's Lana's bday, I thought I'd update either a new chapter or a new story ad well, HERE IT IS! As you can tell, Emma and Henry were able to go to the EF in the missing year and guess who none other they meet! I've had this fic in my head for the longest time and had been itching to do a OQ enchanted forest/storybrooke fic for a while now and finally decided it. Thank you to all the people who have been reading my other fics and I am so utterly thankful for the support! I am working on TWTGA right now for next update and have outline already for Me &You along with Love in between and Will You Marry me. I just gotta sit down and write! It's been so hectic with college, work, adulting and just trying to have some relaxing time to de-stress gets difficult. Thank you for your patience, truly it means a lot!**_

 _ **This fic will feature other character from other types of fantasy just to give you a little over view. Horrid, tragic, but utterly romantic and smutty/fluffy things are coming your way. Please bear in mind I am not perfect, and some things that have happened in the show may not be huge paralleled here so I want to put that out there if you all see any twicks or things you notice that doesn't follow the show. I do my best to stay true.**_

 _ **Anywho, that's just an FYI. Thank you so much lovelies, truly I love all your comments and liks and support in any way. Stay tuned!**_


	2. Chapter 2

She felt weak.

It was the magic of the Enchanted Forest. Better yet, the remnants of her magic from many years ago that flowed through the Enchanted Forest.

When she began magical lessons all those years ago, Rumple had told her that all casters left remnants of their magic whenever they cast spells. That magic remained for a time, slowly diminishing itself and seeping into existence until there remained nothing but Original Magic. Regina had always asked Rumple what the Original Magic was, if it was different from light or dark magic, but he never gave her a concrete answer. She never gave it much thought while her thoughts were mainly on seeking revenge of Snow White.

She knew, though, that if a caster changed over time, their magic changed as well. Rumple had only ever warned her to make sure her magic never changed, because it would never be as powerful. During the times of the Evil Queen, her magic was as dark as they came, that was then though. Now, it was nowhere near the same dark state it was before. It wasn't much, but she felt it was less dark… less evil.

Since the magic she used to cast the dark curse was enacted in the Enchanted Forest, that's where it remained frozen in time, just like Storybrooke was frozen in time, waiting for the curse to be broken. That was one thing she did not realize, the remnants of her magic from before were dark and full of rage, they were sinister, and now, she did not realize what she had done. She had left a boiling surge of dark magic that wanted to reconnect back with its source – with her. It remained there for twenty-eight years, hardening and growing strong.

Once the curse broke, it was then that the magic would start to decrease in strength and eventually disappear. When though, that was the question. She knew it was temporary, the magic would soon disappear like mist, just as it had all those times before whenever a spell was cast. With this particular wisps of magic… well, it had been simmering, marinating for twenty-eight years, it would not leave in just a few hours.

During their treks, she remained silent, isolating herself either far ahead or behind of the group trying to compose herself. Her magic attempted to reconnect with her, the magic that she had left, flowing in the parallel plane, but she was different now, her magic did not easily combine with her old self's anymore. It was driving her insane. It was a constant battle of pushback. Her old darkness that hovered in the parallel plane fought against her, trying to snuff out any light she had discovered in herself.

Nothing around her help though. The incessant singing of the dwarves, the squealing of Snow and David's arrogance. Nothing was working to ease her internal battle.

She needed to balance herself. It was a simple spell. One that required isolation and connection with the natural elements. She recalled chuckling when she had read what meditation was in the land without magic. Those humans did not realize that their meditation was actually a spell to realign the magic they carried within them. "You're realigning your chakras" she recalls someone say on the television.

All realms had it, a parallel world of sorts where all things non-visible went. Where they waited patiently until it was misted away. That's where magic dwelled after it was cast. It remained there, in the same spot that it was cast, waiting to dissipate, but also, waiting for the possible reclaiming from their caster. Because just like magic left the caster, it would return when the sorcerer needed it.

But her magic wanted her, it missed her. It was taking everything in her not to give in. She had Henry here who kept her centered, and for him, she would keep fighting off her darkness.

It had been a full days trek and they had settled in for the night. The group had sufficient tents for everyone to have their own and she could not be more grateful to whatever higher being had made that happened. She would not have been able to last one night with the bookworms grieving cries at night or the old wolf's howling snores.

Her tent had been placed far off to the edge of the camp site, whether it was purposeful or not she did not mind. Just like the rest of the group, she did not care to be around them as more than they wanted to be around her.

Most people were already turned in for the night while others, being the Charmings, the young wolf, and angry dwarf all sat in whispers among the fires.

She had been laying in her tent trying to wait until they had all gone to bed but they were taking longer than expected. So, she decided to go off into the woods either way. Knowing full well that they still did not fully trust her and would notice of she had gone.

She could have apirated herself but her magic was a bit too uncontrollable to cast spells like that yet. She had made her best effort to be as discreet as possible. She trekked for about a few minutes, making sure to be far away enough to have lost sight of the small fire and the silence of the woods filling her surroundings.

She lit a small fire ball to help her find her way around; that was the maximum extent that her magic had at that point. Once she found a clear patch of ground she drew in a circle on the ground and a cross in its center reaching the circumferences of the circle. She drew in entwined circles in the middle section of the bigger circle symbolizing the balance of dark and light.

She knew she did not have time for the entire ritual and would have to do a quick one just to hold off until she reached the manor and was able to perform it properly.

As she finished the last engravings in the ground, she seated herself in the center and began to chant the low hum. The winds joined her moments later, and a thundering roar broke over the skies. The winds flowed fiercely and as she continued, the magical parallel plane opened to reveal her entwined magic, dark and light battling.

Her eyes opened, and her eyes replaced with dark grayed coloring allowing her to see into the magical realm adjacent to her own.

As the invisible plane became clearer, she looked around and saw the streets, bushes, flowers, all nature glittering with magical dust. That's what she needed, she needed to take in the energy, the untampered natural energy of the earth and sky. Her breathing steady, she breathed in and out methodically until her breath released a bright light that transformed into three separate circles that crossed together. The dark, the light, and her own soul. They orbited around her, the trio that resided in her, running around her faster and faster, sparks flying wildly whenever they meet.

As she continued to chant, the glittering light magic flowered towards her, landing on her bare skin her and seeping into her.

The wind blew harshly around her and the trees almost to the point of uprooting themselves from the ground. She dug her fingers into the soil of the earth, as she closed her eyes one last time and centered herself, her magic returning to her and the thundering ceasing, the trees settling and the wind slowly whistling in hums.

"Regina! I said stop!"

As her eyes opened, the darkness clearing from them her vision blurred she heard the muffled voices coming higher and higher.

"Regina, listen to me!"

She blinked, trying to re-group herself from the hypnotic state she was in and her first clear view was a pale faced, dark hared woman, with a bow and arrow at hand pointed directly at her.

Regina tightened her brows, trying to unblur her vision and she noticed it, the look of fear in her eyes.

"Stand up, Regina!" Snow ordered.

"Snow, what are you doing?"

"Stand up, Regina," Snow ordered once more.

As Regina stood, Snow cautiously took a step back, to which Regina noticed. In turn, she scoffed at Snow's apparent distrust in her.

"Relax, I'm not trying to kill you."

"Then what was all of this? What spell was this?"

Regina waved her hand over the ground, removing the engraved markings, leaving the soil as if it never tampered with. She remained silent, closing her eyes and taking in the balance that she now felt within her. She could feel the struggle there, it was a bit faint but still there.

"Answer me, Regina. What spell did you cast?"

"I was not casting anything." She replies as she remains standing. She expected someone to come looking for her, to wonder what she was doing and did not find it a surprise they thought she was up to no good. If she was honest, she did not care one bit that they did not trust her, it was becoming more of an annoyance than a concern.

"Then, what was all of that?"

"It was nothing… none of your business." She replies simply and turns to walk back to the camp without giving further concern for Snow's questions.

"I think it is my concern, especially when there are people who still don't trust you," Snow begins as she starts to walk behind her, "You need me in your corner Regina, or else everyone will start bringing their pitchforks and try to kill you."

With a swift turn, she let out a mocking laugh as she replied, "Let them try. We'll see who wins that fight."

As she turned away once more, Snow obviously would not budge, dared to speak her next words, "Henry wouldn't want this. He's counting on you to be good."

Her fists tightened, and the grinding of her teeth was the only sound she heard in her ears. With the anger boiling in her she marched forward, stepping closer to Snow, who now had wildly scared eyes, "You want to know what I was doing?" she growled through her teeth in a dark whisper, "I was balancing my magic, because there is remnants of my dark self everywhere here and it's taking me everything I have not to rip every single one of you limb from limb."

Snow's mouth opened in shock, and her eyes glazed over clearly awestruck at Regina's confession. For a moment they stood there, staring into one another, Regina full of fury and Snow with her stupidly naïve face not knowing how to reply to Regina.

After a moment, once Snow's shock settled and she managed to swallow a thick gulpy of nerves, Regina leaned forward next to Snow's ear and whispered, "If you ever use my son against me again I'll make sure you regret it."

"I wasn't-,"

"Save it." Regina barked back and marched away leaving a whimpering Snow to compose herself all alone.

.*.

They'd covered a lot of ground by noon. Robin made sure to stop at good distances to rest. With two kids now on their journey, they needed to make sure they were well-rested so that they could cover more ground at a good pace.

Robin loved that both kids had bonded so much already. They were both quite taken with one another and he was so happy to see his boy had a friend that was kind to him.

Roland was a few years younger than Henry but was quite as inquisitive and talkative as Henry was and it seemed that age was nothing more than a number to the two kids.

After the death of Marian, it had been difficult to get Roland to open up to anyone that wasn't the Merry Men. Making friendships was difficult for Roland, not just because of his shyness but because of the lack of kids to begin with. The entire journey, Roland and Henry talked and played game after game from a so called 'I spy' to the typical games children of the Enchanted Forest played. He watched them as they had settled to eat for the day trying to not eavesdrop on their conversation that appeared to be quite intense.

"What else did you do in the Storybrooke land, Henry?" Roland asked as he sat next to him.

"I liked to read a lot. My mom always bought me comics about heroes."

"What are comics?"

"They're like books, stories but they have pictures."

"Pictures?!" Roland yelped.

"They're awesome, they have fighting scenes and super cool cliffhangers."

"They hang from cliffs?" Roland asked as he munched on a handful of berries.

Henry chuckled as he tried to explain, "No. A cliffhanger in my world is when the story ends in a part that's dramatic or exciting. So, you want to read the next book."

Roland's head tilted trying to understand Henry's explanation, "But they don't hang from cliffs?"

There was no response from Henry at Roland's question. Robin noticed Henry beginning to stand and staring onto the sky as Roland tugged at his coat.

Robin motioned to Emma who looked to Henry as well and both began to walk over to see what was wrong.

"Henry, everything alright?" Robin asked.

Henry pointed up to the sky, where a black bird hovered over them circling the sky.

"It's been following us," Henry said.

"Looks like a raven," Robin said as he looked up at the bird, that now was beginning to make it's decent.

Emma turned to Robin as she tilted her head, "How do you know that?"

"The woods are my home, and all its creatures have been companions of mine."

The bird settled on the lowest branch of a nearby tree. It cawed every few seconds as it moved its head from side to side, tilting to get what seemed a better view of the group.

"Is it…?" Emma questioned. The caws that came from the bird weren't the usually cawing of any bird. They sounded different, almost as if it was calling for a name.

"It sounds like its calling for-."

"For me. My name," Henry said finishing Robin's sentence.

"How does it know your name?" Robin asked, but there came no response from Henry who began walking over to it.

"Henry, wait," Emma called after him. Both her and Robin walked over to Henry who stood looking up at the raven who now looked back at him with a questioning tilt of his head.

"It's got a purple feather, see?" Henry noted to the two adults, who stood behind him with concern.

The cawing of Henry's name continued as the bird continued to look at him tilting its head questioningly from side to side.

"I've never seen a bird with a purple feather of that sort before. Is it from your land?" Robin asked Emma.

"I've never seen one like that before, and I've seen a fair share in the past years." Emma replied recalling all the insane magical things she had gone through. This bird seemed different. It looked only to Henry almost hypnotized and continued cawing only at him.

"I'm Henry," the young boy said. At the utter of his words, a small scroll of paper appeared at the ankle of the bird's legs.

"Woah, kid." Emma murmured as she placed her hand protectively on Henry's shoulder.

"I think it's from my mom," Henry whispered as he stepped forward and extended his hand out to have the bird perch onto arm, clearly ignoring the warnings of both adults – and Roland.

The bird flapped onto Henry's arm, to which Henry took the scroll and in that instant the bird began flying away and disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke before it could get too far.

He opened the scroll and began to read as a smile appeared on his face, "It's my mom. She says she knows about the barrier spell on her castle. She said she didn't cast it. It was someone else. They're going to the manor, that she'll see me there soon."

"Did she say how far away they were?" Emma asked as she noticed concerned face from the corner of her eye.

"About a day away."

"We are too, we will meet them there at the same time." Emma replied, "Why don't you go to play with Roland while I talk to Robin, okay?"

When Henry was a good distance away, Emma looked to Robin who stood looking at the ground with his arms at his side, "I sense something is wrong."

Robin nodded, "I'm wary of magic. It's apparent that Henry's mother wields it."

"She does. So do I, remember."

"I know you do too, but you seem inexperienced, still learning and it didn't worry me as much. But, it's clear his mother has mastered the art enough to send a message in the nature that she did. I just…"

"Just ask me, no use beating around the bush."

"I know that many sorceresses use messages via birds, the only birds I've ever seen that are black ravens come from those that wield dark magic."

"So, your question is if Regina has dark magic." Emma asked, and Robin quickly nodded.

"She does. But like you know, she is learning not to use her magic for evil… it's a work in progress for her, just like it's a work in progress for me to learn to use my magic."

"I have a son Emma, I've a right to worry about where I am taking him."

"And I would not lead you to a place I knew was not safe."

Robin nodded at her defense, "I have one last question, but I believe I already know the answer to that from what I've deduced."

"Would you like to ask me that question to confirm your suspicions?" Emma asked him. There was a pause for a moment, while it seemed that he thought it over.

"I rather find out myself," he replied, "We best continue on, given Regina's letter, we will meet them soon enough. We don't want to keep Regina from seeing her son, do we?"

"No, we don't," Emma smiled, "Regina doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Robin smiled as they both began to walk back to the group. He knew he did not want to keep this Regina waiting, especially if he had a good idea of who this mystery woman was, "John, Tuck, let's pass along the word, we're to continue on before nightfall."

.*.

They were now less than a day away. A few hours to be exact and she could not wait to get to the manor, find the nearest room and lock herself in there for the next two fortnights. It was ridiculous, disgusting, to be exact. How could a group of seven child-like men sing over and over without stop; and why in the hell had _no one_ said anything at all about it?

David was useless, not willing to hear her out one moment. Snow was apparently still hurt over the scene they shared the previous night and Regina was not looking to interact with her more than she already had.

The entire journey, she remained at the margin of the group, grumbling and cursing to herself. Mary clearly had stuck everyone against her after that night, since no one would even give an inch of a conversation with her. Of everyone there, Belle and Granny seemed to be the only ones to actually not care what others said.

But Regina was not going to take the conversations offered to her out of pity. Nonetheless, the old wolf insisted on having some kind of conversation with her, "I don't feel like talking." Regina told her.

"Well, I do. Come on now, give an old bag of bones a decent conversation that doesn't involve singing off key to sickly sweet things. Gods know I'll give Grumpy a good bite next time he decides to sing falsetto."

A small smile appeared on Regina's lips, only for a slight instant as she turned her head to the side attempting to dissuade Granny for liking her, "You can laugh, girl. There's no harm in that."

"It's not that I don't want to laugh," Regina replied.

"Then what is it?"

She shrugged her shoulders at the questions, wanting not to over share. She still didn't really quite understand why Granny of all people wanted to talk to her.

"Why are you trying to talk to me? You know the things I've done, why are you insisting on talking to me after everything that's happened?"

"Exactly because of everything that's happened is why I want to talk to you. Everything that happened before you were Queen and during," Granny replied. Making sure not to give away too much, but just enough to have Regina know exactly what she was talking about.

Regina tensed at Granny's confession, looking straight ahead, not wanting to make eye contact with her, "What do you know of that?"

"Enough."

"And what do you want in return?" Regina asked.

"What I want? Nothing," Granny replied, "Poor girl, not everyone who's nice to you wants something from you."

"You'd be surprised how false that statement is," Regina said as she scoffed.

"Well, I'm tellin' ya now, child. I've got no need for anything of yous. I just want to talk. Now, tell me," Granny began with a smirk, "What is the real secret ingredient to that lasagna of yours?"

Regina chuckled at Granny's question, loud enough for most of the group to turn their cautious eyes towards her actions. She chose to ignore their glares at the sight of Regina simply enjoying herself.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied to Granny with a sly smirk.

A screeching noise came from the blue sky, as the winds gusted among the group, creatures with wings screeched and hovered over them. Yelling and panic surged, and Regina heard David, "Everyone into the woods!"

Regina attempts to throw a fireball at the two winged beasts but misses one of them. Granny, grabs her by her arm and flings her towards the woods, "What the hell! I was trying to fight them off."

"Stupidly so, do you not know what they are?"

"My next kill if I have any say in it!" Regina replied. Granny's hold on her was strong and the engraving of her talons pierced Regina's skin even through her thick coat.

"Let go of me!" she ordered and Granny did so.

"Just trying to save your life, stupid girl," Granny replied shaking her head as they halted.

"I don't need saving! I can take care of myself."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Someone is trying to do something good for you, take it and shut your mouth."

The screaming of the people came from all around the woods. Regina did not care for Granny's help, did not need it no matter how insistent the old bag was in giving it, "Do you hear that? There's others yelling, go help them. I can take care of myself!"

"Stupid girl," Granny mumbled as she trotted off into the woods, sniffing out looking for people.

The yelling of the people take over her ears and she growls inwardly knowing that no one is capable of fighting off those beasts. The recalls the movie she would watch with Henry when he was younger. They looked exactly like flying monkeys. She knew Oz was real, her mother had always told her that she would take her there one day. That promise never did come true though.

All of that only meant one thing. If flying monkeys were there, that meant that a certain Wicked Witch was there too.

She walked towards the fearful cries to see what help she could lend, with a fireball in hand, she walked cautiously to aid the others.

A sudden force hit her back and winded her as she fell to the ground. The pressure of the person was causing her breathing to fail and she grunted as the person rose from atop of her.

"Regina, I'm so sorry. The beast, it was after me," she dreaded voice said so sweet and innocent.

"Snow White," Regina grunted as she pushed herself off from the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Never better."

Snow looked around the sky that was not filled only with the tall trees over them, "What are those things?"

"Flying monkeys," Regina answered.

The woods had gone quiet and the screams were only heard off in the distance, "We should go find the others," Snow said.

Regina did not reply, only began walking towards the yelling of the people. The walk was only a few steps when there was a rustling of the bushes nearby.

"You saw that?" Snow asked as she took a step back away, "There's something there… in that bush."

Regina moved branches out of the way to find the covered area empty, "There's nothing here. Unless it flew away."

"It did. Up there!"

The flying monkey was headed straight for them, "We need to find cover!" Snow said as she began to raise her skirts and hop over a log.

"No," Regina replied fiercely. Conjuring a fireball ready to aim at the wing beast, "I don't run from monster, they run from me."

The fireball flew towards the monkey but the beast maneuvered and missed its right wing. They both crouched down quickly but it was for not, the monkey dived and clenched onto Regina's arm tugging her up. The tried hitting it with her free hand as she was lifted up from the ground. Snows yelling her and grabbing onto her foot pulling her down.

A yell escaped her as Snow pulled her causing the monkeys claws to tear her sleeve and created a deep wound on her inner forearm.

As they fall back to the ground, the monkey begins to descend once again heading straight for them.

A voice yells them to get down and an arrow pierces the monkeys arm and a wild screech fills the forest as it fly's away.

"Milady, you're injured," A muscular voice says from behind them. They both turn to find a man, with bows hung on his back and a bow in hand extending his free hand to Regina.

She looks up at him, with a defensive gaze as she replies, "It's your majesty. And I'm fine."

"A simple thank you would suffice." He replies.

"We didn't ask for your help," Regina replies bitterly as she stands herself up.

Snow took Robin's hand as she says, "Well I'm grateful for the assistance."

"Robin, Robin of Locksley," He replies, "And these are some of my merry men." He pointed to a couple of fat tall men standing behind him.

"Snow White."

"At least we meet. You know there was a time when I faces graced wanted posters side by side."

"If you're really Snow White, why are you with her," says one of the men as he nods towards Regina.

"Her?" Regina answers, "Have some respect. Or at least—."

"Mom?" a young boy's voice says a few feet away. She recognizes that voice. That's her son's voice.

Regina turns her eyes to the voice and it's him, her baby boy standing safe and sound, "Henry." She whispers. She stands frozen, smiling at her boy, relieved that he is safe. She sees him run over to her and gives her a hug that she gladly returns.

She kisses the top of his head and hugs him tighter and she bends knees to his eye level, "Let me look at you. Are you okay?"

"I'm great!" He looks Regina over. Taking the sight of her outfit. Diamonds, corset, all black, "You look…"

"Evil?" she finished for him. A timid smile escapes her lips, knowing this is the first time her son actually has seen her in anything that is the semblance of her past self. She attempts to explain to him that this was the only thing she could conjure for the moment, because of the issues with her magic but Henry smiles at her before she can explain anything at all.

"Regal… like a queen."

"Where did the sensible pantsuits go?" Emma asks as she walks over with a little Roland holding her hand. Snow squeals as she attacks Emma with a tight hug.

"Alright, mom, can't breathe."

Once Snow decides to let Emma go, she asks, "And who is this little one?" pointing to Roland.

"My son… Roland," Robin answers.

"You've been with Robin Hood this whole time?" Snow asks Emma.

"He saved us from a couple of those flying beasts." She then goes on to re-tell the events that transpired the past few days and how Robin and his men had aided both Emma and Henry to get to them.

Regina looks at Robin as Emma explains, she holds tightly onto Henry who is hugging her across her waist with his head nestled against her torso.

Robin's gaze locked on her as well, not wavering for a second. Once Emma finishes her story, Regina tells Robin, "You saved my son."

Robin nods, "Well the screams left no choice," he tells her with a small smile.

Her lips purse, attempted to hide the smile at his sarcastic comment. Emma continues to explain the reason why Robin's men had accompanied them, explaining to Snow that they know the lay of the land given the current conditions and they can help aid anyone in finding a place to start once again. But Regina only hears muffled noises coming from Emma because her son is safe and there is thief, smiling at her. This thief that saved her son and brought him to her.

She feels the tug from Henry on her arm, "You're bleeding mom."

Regina shrugs it off, "It's fine, nothing a good ointment can't heal."

"The flying monkeys did it, huh?"

"Yes, but everything is going to be alright. We're going to get to the manor soon."

Roland wobbles over to Henry and tugs at his sweater, "Is that your other mommy, Henry?"

"Yeah," Henry replies and looks to Regina, "This is Roland, he's my friend and he's been keeping me company and showing me things about the Enchanted Forest."

Regina bends down to look at Roland and Roland's head tilts as he examines her. He gives her a knowing smile as he looks at her jeweled gown, "You're majesty aren't you?"

Regina smiles innocently, she nods at him and Roland's smile grows wide from ear to ear and his eyes wide at the sight of Regina, "Papa, that's majesty! That's majesty."

"That she is son," Robin replies as he looks at Regina.

"Shall we look for the others?" Snow asks moments later grinning between Robin and Regina.

/

 **New chapter darlins! They met and their connection was instant! What do you think will happen next?**

 **How about that argument with Snow and Regina?**

 **Thank you for all the love and support, I appreciate the feedback, likes, and shares of my stories.**

 **This is all un-beta'd so there will be some mistakes. Please bear with me, I do my best!**

 **What do you think will happen next?**


End file.
